Bringing Back to Family
by Remo Con
Summary: After the final battle, the secret of the veil is discovered. Now Harry has to decided whether to bring back Sirus and Severus or Lily and James. Slash.
1. Default Chapter

****

This is for my sister, Yami's Little Girl, who just _loves_ slash (that's sarcasm, you know). Couples: Sirius/Severus Ginny/Remus (can't help myself, gotta have a couple who's bound to have problems with the age thing) Hermione/Draco Lucius/Tonks (Narcissa turned out to be evil and she died okay?) and Harry is going to be blissfully single, spending quality time with his parents: NOT LILY AND JAMES!

__

PROLOGUE

"Sir?" Harry Potter stood outside the headmaster's office. Inside it was bleak; Dumbledore stood near the window, looking out at the ruins below. 

The final battle had taken place here. Ron Weasly, tired of being in Harry's shadow, had betrayed him to the dark lord and helped Voldemort and his death eaters gain access to Hogwarts. Fortunately the Order, much to Mr. and Mrs. Weasly's eternal shame and sadness, had already been on to Ron and the members of the Order had all been waiting. The older students, 5-7 had helped fight too. 

Many had been killed, Hermione, Remus, Ginny, Neville, Tonks, Lucius and Draco (who had been spies), Arthur Weasly and lastly Severus Snape to name a few Harry knew personally, but many more he hadn't know had fought and died so that he could get Voldemort alone. Then, inside the great hall the doors had slammed shut, leaving Harry and Voldemort alone. Harry's scar had been bursting with pain but he had ignored it. His wand out he stared down Voldemort, who's wand had also been in his hand. For a moment neither spoke nor moved, just watched each other, the screaming and yelling coming from outside not reaching their ears. Then Voldemort screamed "Avada Kedava!" and Harry saw death speeding toward him. Out of nowhere came a black figure. The spell hit it instead, thus opening up a time for Harry to get Voldemort. Harry yelled the killing curse, but no one jumped out to save the dark lord. Voldemort fell to the floor, dead. Sadly, just ahead of Harry lay Severus Snape who had died so that Harry could do what he had been born to do.

"Come in, Harry," Dumbledore said, turning around. Harry had always known that the headmaster was old, far older than he could imagine. But now more than ever before he could see that. The final battle had taken its toll on Hogwarts headmaster, even more lines on his face, which was heavy with fatigue and sadness. Even the twinkle in his eyes seemed gone.

"Headmaster-" Harry began. Dumbledore smiled weakly.

"Call me Albus, Harry," the headmaster said tiredly. "You've done more than I ever have. Surely that earns you the right to calling me by my name."

"Thank you…Albus," Harry said, smiling a little in return. It hurt to do that when the pain from Ron's betrayal and all the death so fresh. "What did you want to talk to me about."

"I'm sure you remember the veil through which Sirius fell in your fifth year," Dumbledore began. Harry nodded. "Well, before Pettigrew died he knew he owed you something for saving his life in your third year. So he told me everything the dark lord had learned about it…and Harry now all I need to know is who are the last two people you want to be brought back?"

"What?" Harry said blankly.

"There is a spell, written on the archway from which the veil hangs. Voldemort had translated it before his defeat and had planned on using it to bring back ten dark creatures which would help me cover the world in darkness after your defeat, obviously that will no be happening. Since you defeated him, now, however. I wish to reward you. You can bring back ten of the people who died in helping bring about the dark lord's downfall every six months. I figured that you would want to bring back Hermione, Remus, Neville, Lucius, Draco, Tonks, and Arthur. But that leaves to more. So I want to know whether you wish to bring back Severus and Sirius, or your parents."

"Both," Harry replied.

"Perhaps you misunderstood me. You can only bring back to others this month. Either Severus and Sirius, or Lily and James, not both," Dumbledore said apologetically.

"Oh, that clears it up," Harry said. "I want Severus and Sirius back, no question." Dumbledore looked startled.

"Perhaps I should give you some time to think about this, you have until the end of the week," the headmaster said.

"No," Harry said firmly. "I want them back."

"Harry, this is an important decision. Think about it for a while, please?" Harry sighed at the look in the headmaster's eyes.

"Fine," he said. "But my answer will be the same when I come back next Friday." 

"All right, Harry," Dumbledore said, smiling again. "All right."

* * * * * * * * * 

**__**

All right, an 'ittle bit different *cough* waaaay different *cough* than my other story, O Future Tell of Secrets_, this is slash & straight (more straight, but not the point) and will have implications of mpreg. Sorry if that bothers you, I don't usually write slash, other than my Sam/Gollum, but my precious Sev and Siri were just asking for it by being so nasty to each other (that and this bothers a lot of people I know, which makes me happy! * oh sissy…*) Please R&R ~ Remo_


	2. Chapter 1

__

Wingstar: This is all mine.

Shriek: Someone tell her she's hallucinating.

Deviongue: Tried that, didn't work.

Shriek: Good point.

Wingstar: Hey, if I own this, why is Prongs gone?

Deviongue: You couldn't find another way to annihilate the competition?

Wingstar: Shut up.

The Dungeon Dweller (all together): Sadly, she doesn't own it, though we're still all friends in our little messed up world.

****

CHAPTER 1: Moonlight in the Tower, Meeting at the Gate

Harry came out of Dumbledore's office. It was dark now and Harry had an urge to run up to Gryffindor tower and tell Hermione and Ron everything, tell them about Dumbledore's surprise gift (if that's what it was), tell them about why he wanted Severus and Sirius back instead of Lily and James. But he couldn't. Hermione was still dead and Ron, Ron was currently sitting in Azkaban, awaiting sentencing. So Harry decided to do what he had done ever since 5th year when he had been struck by insomnia; he went up to the Astronomy Tower.

But someone was already there.

Harry turned to go but she turned around. It was then he first got a good look at her. Her hair was long and silvery white, reaching to her waist, bits in front, most still in back. She looked at him intently with violet eyes that seemed as sad his did these days. She was tall, around 5'10 at least.

"Hello, Harry," she said at last. He stared at her.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, do you know me?" Harry asked confusedly. She laughed mirthlessly.

"Who doesn't know you. You're Harry Potter, after all, you've just defeated the dark lord, permanently. But," she continued, looking directly into his eyes. "I suppose I could say I do know you. At least I did when you were a baby, I haven't seen too much of you since. You can stay, I was just leaving." As she walked passed him she turned around and added, "He left you his peniseve. I do hope you'll look at it before you're week's up, Harry. It's in your bedroom, I dropped it off on my way up here."

"Thanks," he said, his mind reeling. She nodded and walked off. "Who was that?" he wondered. "Maybe Severus has something about her in his peniseve." But he didn't feel like leaving just yet, so he walked over to the end and looked out over the broken, torn up and battered land of Hogwarts. And he noticed that the Forbidden Forest did seem so dark or forbidden anymore, then again, it could just be the absence of a lot of trees and dark creatures who used to abide there.

An hour or so later Harry went up to his private dormitory that he had gotten as head boy. Inside he gently sat down on his bed and looked at the peniseve that the mysterious woman had left upon his pillow. Next to it was a note. It read:

_Harry,_

Once you're done with the peniseve, I suggest you take a look at the Marauders Map. Simply tap it and say, "I, sadly bored and at a loss of things to do, wish to view all written works by the Marauders and the Dungeon Dwellers." Trust me, that will make more sense once you're done with the peniseve.

Remo, a.k.a. Wingstar

"What the," Harry breathed. He reached over and grabbed the peniseve, then dived into it and…

Harry looked around and saw he was back in the hospital wing, back in his 4th year.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, turning to Snape. "You know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready…if you are prepared…"

"I am," Snape replied. He looked paler than usual, and his cold, black eyes glittered strangely.

"Then good luck," said Dumbledore, and he watched wit ha trace of apprehension on his face, as Snape swept wordlessly after Sirius. Harry followed him, he had to after all, this was Severus's memory. They continued until they were at the entrance of the school where Sirius stood, waiting anxiously. Sirius swept Severus into an embrace once he had crossed the threshold. Severus returned it.

"Good acting back there," Severus murmured. Sirius laughed weakly.

"Well, if I didn't know better I'd say you actually hated me," Sirius said. "It wasn't hard to follow your lead." Harry laughed with Severus.

"I could never hate you," the potions master said afterward and kissed Sirius to prove it. Once they broke apart they walked away from the castle they began to speak again.

"I was so worried," Sirius admitted. "Now that Voldemort's back, I can't decide whom I more worried for, Harry or you?"

"Be more worried for Harry," Severus said firmly. "I'm not the one destined to destroy the dark lord."

"Still," Sirius said. "You're going to go spy on Voldemort now…and I can't help but worry you won't come back."

"I will," Severus said, stopping and looking Sirius in the eye. "But now we both have to go do what Dumbledore told us too so that we can make sure our son is safe."

"Right," Sirius said. "Now go." Severus nodded and with one last kiss he went off. But strangely Harry didn't have to follow him. Nor did he even have to follow Sirius as he went off in another direction. Rather, next to him stood the woman he had met in the Astronomy tower.

"All right, Harry," she said quietly. "That was just something for you to see because it was a nice memory for both of them. Now you have to do something, but you have a choice. Harry- will you go to the past with me?"

"What?" he gasped. "How can- why are you here- how can you be here. I mean…" he trailed off.

"Look, this is important, all right?" she told him patiently. "Not to our time, well, yes it is, but more so to you getting born and other things like that."

"What's your name?" Harry asked her. "You full name." She didn't seem surprised and answered, "Remo Alanna…Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked in shock. "Albus is your father?" She shook her head negatively.

"No, he's my uncle," she said sadly. "Now, do you agree to come?"

"Yes," Harry answered, surprising himself.

"Good," she replied.

__

Wingstar: Next Chapter you'll meet us! The awesome Dungeon Dwellers!

Deviongue: You know, nothing in the summery says anything about time-travel.

Wingstar (scowling): So?

Shriek: He has a point there.

Wingstar: If it upsets you so much, change it!

Deviongue: You're the one with a keyboard and computer to go with it.

Wingstar (smirking): Exactly.

The Dungeon Dweller (all together): Please read'n reivew!

****

Note: If you think really hard, you'll know this is no Mary Sue- next chapter will prove it!


	3. Chapter 2

__

Wingstar: As much as we all wish it, Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Deviongue: But rather the murderous J.K. Rowling who killed off my true love.

Shriek: And doesn't understand my character.

Wingstar: And doesn't include me at all.

Deviongue: But together, reading this fan fic, I'm sure we'll all get over this atrocity.

****

CHAPTER 2: A Bat, A Bird, and a Beast

Remo took out silver chain from inside her shirt. There was a small capsule attached to it. She broke it in half and threw its contents up. It came down on Harry's head. He sneezed and suddenly found he wasn't in the pensive anymore, there being one dead give away.

"Hey! Potter!" A seventeen-year-old Severus Snape called. "What are you doing here?"

"You're dead," Harry said automatically. Snape looked at him quizzically.

"Shriek, Wingstar, did I miss the part in which my death came or has Potter finally lost it?" Severus called to the two girls behind him. They stepped up and Harry gasped. On his right was that woman, Remo, but also seventeen. And on his left was _Trelawny_!

"Who are you?" Sybil asked. "That's not James, Deviongue." Severus looked closer at him.

"You're right, his eyes are wrong," Severus agreed.

"He's from the future," Remo said.

"How can you tell?" Sybil asked, exasperatedly. "You think everyone new is from the future." Remo laughed.

"I have to be right at least once don't I?" she replied.

"No," both Sybil and Severus answered. Remo looked darkly at them, then grinned sheepishly. Harry looked around during the friends little exchange. He was exactly where he had been in the pensive. The dark forest was just behind him, the castle just ahead. It was apparently near the end of the school year because the heat and green appearance of everything pointed toward it being summer. Harry sighed and took everything in silently; it was nice to see colors besides red black and gray again.

"What's your name?" Remo asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Harry…" he began, but then he thought '_I shouldn't tell them my real name, it might change the future._'

"Potter," a new voice answered. Harry turned and saw it was the Remo from his time.

"Ha!" Remo from the past cried. "I _told _you he was from the future! I was so right!" Sybil and Severus rolled their eyes.

"He must be James's son," Sybil said critically, looking him from top to bottom. "They look far to similar for him not to be."

"Not necessarily," Remo (from the present) corrected. "Remember, glamour charms? But anyway, I need you three to take care of him until the end of the summer."

"But I have to be back at the end of the week!" Harry cried. "At the latest!" Remo smiled at him.

"Don't worry, time passes differently between time zones. When I come back for you it will be Friday in our time, don't worry," Remo assured him. Harry was still troubled.

"You shouldn't have told them who I was, it might change a lot of things in our time," he told her angrily. She just smiled merrily at him.

"Don't worry," she said. "I _want_ you to tell them about our time."

"What?" Harry gasped.

"You see, it is critical," Remo continued. She pointed toward the younger copy of herself. "I should know, I experienced it."

"What's going on?" Severus asked coolly. "Years clearly don't change you much."

"Nor you," she replied sweetly. "But to answer you nosy little question, I simply need you three to introduce him to the Dungeon Dwellers and keep him safe and with you at all times over the summer. Then I'll be back to get him, not that hard." The three perked up immediately at hearing he was to meet the Dungeon Dwellers.

"Will do captain!" Severus said with a mock salute. Remo scowled at him and vanished.

"So," Harry said tentatively upon her departure. "Who are the Dungeon Dwellers?" The three exchanged wicked smiles and there were three Pops! Where Sybil has stood was now hovering a bat, where Remo had been was a hawk with a small star shaped spot on her right wing, and where Severus had been was a small dragon.

"Wicked!" Harry breathed. Three more pops resounded and they were humans again.

"We are the Dungeon Dwellers," Remo said with a sweeping bow.

"Shriek," Sybil introduced herself.

"Wingstar," Remo said next.

"Deviongue," Severus said finally. "Welcome to our time!"

__

Wingstar: Perhaps not as good as we intended it to be.

Shriek: Nor as long.

Deviongue: Will you be making a prediction as to the next chapter, Shriek?

Wingstar: I'm the one who's got real abilites.

Shriek: Hey, I've got two awesome prophecies to my name, what do you mean that you're the one with real talent!

Wingstar: It's not that hard to understand.

Deviongue: We don't have time to argue, we're supposed to tell people about the next chapter.

Shriek/Wingstar: Sorry.

Wingstar: Harry's first day in our time (if anyone can tell us the year, we'll greatly appreciate it! It's supposed the year that the Marauders graduated from Hogwarts, as did we, but not the point)

Shriek: He meets the Marauders

Deviongue: And Dumbledore

Wingstar: And I give him a sample of what I'm doing for graduation.

Dungeon Dwellers: All Next Chapter! Please Review!


End file.
